1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vertical adjustment devices for telescopic weapon""s sights and telescopic sight mounts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For at least a century, pre-calibrated vertical adjustment systems have been used on telescopic rifle and other weapon sights to allow the user to set a pre-determined correction for the ballistic path of the weapon""s projectile. The problem with this approach is that once calibrated the dial or disk or other display system cannot be altered except by replacement with another dial or disk. Even then it is impossible to accommodate the almost infinite number of potential ballistic paths. This system has been used for both internal and external adjustment systems and has changed little in basic design since the early 1900""s.
The object of the present invention is to provide a vertical adjustment device with means for an infinite number of settings and to be readily adjustable by the user.
Another object is to enable the user to make the necessary settings either by actual shooting or from mathematically determined data.
Still another object is to provide a means of setting the individual range markers without disturbing the settings of adjacent range markers.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings. For a better understanding of this new and important improvement to vertical adjustment system for riflescopes, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.